Love Is Forever
by IfOnlyIWereASparklyVampire
Summary: Just a quick write about Sulpicia and Aro. Please read and review!


As I stood up from my chambers, I became rather anxious. It had been nearly two days since I had seen Aro. He was always off on business, but this time, it felt different. I do not know why, but it did. I could already pick up his scent. I inhaled deeply, a smile spreading over my features. I quickened my pace slightly as I heard the castle doors open downstairs. It seemed as if I flew down the steps, beaming as my eyes locked with his. The world stopped everytime I saw him, his perfect features. He was my love.

"Sulpicia, darling!" he spoke as he embraced me. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms.

"Oh, Aro... Love, how was your trip?" I said with a smile, turning to face him, still within the embrace. He seemed to never tell me about his trips until they were over. Not that I cared.

"Ah, it was rather boring, you could say. I spoke with a nomad about his coven, who seemed to be causing trouble. Nothing in the least interesting," he added with a shrug. It seemed his business was simply casual lately. "But nevermind me. How have you been? And the guard?"

"I have been as well as one could be. Missing you terribly, of course. And the guard have been behaving... But you know Alec, he is rather mischevious," I laughed. "As far as I am aware, he has done nothing of destruction."

He joined in my laughter for a moment. We then went silent for a moment, simply staring at one another. I took in the features of his face, which I had memorized; His perfectly rounded, bright crimson eyes. His thin, pale lips. What perfection.

I broke the silence, speaking in nothing but a whisper. "Love, you are the most handsome man I have ever laid my eyes upon. Do you know that?" I smiled and tilted my head.

He laughed softly. "Why, thank you. Although, you are the absolute most perfect woman I have saw in all my time," he said, before leaning in to kiss me. It was a gentle, yet meaningful kiss, lasting no more than a few seconds. He was so sweet to me. How did I ever deserve him?

He pulled away with slight hesitation, leaving me wanting more. I offered him a small smile before he turned off to his office, motionig me in after. I did a quick scan of the room before sitting down. It seemed the room never changed; The same books in the same places, the same pictures, the same papers. It was neat, though, so I really had no problem with it.

My eyes followed his every move as he took a seat behind his desk, adding several papers to a small file folder. I could not quite make out as to what the papers said, even though it was clearly none of my concern. I ran a hand over the glass top of his desk, admiring the wonderful workings of it.

I looked back up quickly as Aro caught me off guard, taking my hand into his, giving it a gentle kiss.

"I was wondering if perhaps you would accompany me on a stroll through the gardens? As I have been told, we have a new rose garden."

"That sounds wonderful. Shall we?" I smiled and nodded towards the door that lead directly to the gardens in the back of his office.

"We shall," he said as he took my hand, leading me outside. We turned to the left as soon as we walked out of the door. I looked at the large red roses to the right of the path, and the yellow roses to the left. What a shame the gardener would never live to see it. I chuckled aloud at my little joke, causing Aro to look questioningly at me.

"I was merely thinking of the gardener, love. No worries."

"Ah, I see," he smiled.

I giggled quietly and continued to walk, until we reached the fountain. I saw a large smile over his face as we sat down on the edge. He toyed with my hand, before kneeling down on one knee in front of me. At first, I was confused. Then as I realized what he was doing, I was shocked.

"Sulpicia, we have been married for over one thousand years. I want you until the day our souls leave this Earth. We were married five hundred years ago, but it has been too long." He pulled a rung case out of his pocket, opening it slowly to reveal a pink saphire engagement ring. "Will you remarry me?" he asked, looking simply gorgeous.

"Yes! Yes, Aro, yes!" I nearly shreiked as he stood up taking me into his arms.

"I will love you forever, Sulpicia," he said, kissing the top of my forehead.

"You cannot imagine how much I love you, dear," I said, reaching up to kiss his lips. This continued as he carried me back up the path, and into our chambers.

**A/N: I got bored... Just a quick write! And yeah, there is gonna be another chapter. Bleh. Loves you all. *REVIEW***


End file.
